


Shall We Dance?

by tangerinabina_de_archanea



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 21:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18290918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinabina_de_archanea/pseuds/tangerinabina_de_archanea
Summary: Pelleas gives Naesala an impromptu dancing lesson.Written for the Fire Emblem Rarepair Exchange 2019.





	Shall We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vault_Emblem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/gifts).



There were several things that Pelleas had learned during his time serving in Micaiah’s court, and one of them was that the Naesala, the ambassador from Kilvas, was a terrible dancer.

It wasn’t Naesala’s fault, he was sure- after all, he had no idea how things were done in Kilvas, but in Daein, fancy court events almost always involved dancing. It was almost funny, watching Naesala attempt a few times when someone insisted on dancing, but he always hastily retreated, and Pelleas felt sorry for him. Still, in the moments when he got it right, he was beautiful, and Pelleas always loved to watch that.

Pelleas loved to watch Naesala in general, and enjoyed the short chats that they had, but speaking his feelings seemed much too intimidating, and so he refrained, keeping himself at a distance. However, something had to be done about Naesala’s dancing, and he figured it would be the perfect opportunity to perhaps get closer.

It was during another little chat, of some inconsequential nature, that Pelleas brought it up. They were currently in the royal gardens, with Pelleas sitting on a bench by a fountain and Naesala standing, stretching his wings.

“I noticed that you’ve been, uh… struggling with dancing recently.”

“I think everyone has. We don’t dance like that in Kilvas.”

“I-if you wanted someone to help teach you, maybe I could…”

“You could what?” Naesala was smirking, as he often did, causing Pelleas even more hesitation.

“I c-could help. If that’s alright with you.”

“Sure, why not? Show me what you can do.”

That was how they ended up in a currently empty ballroom, with Pelleas’s hand on Naesala’s waist, Naesala’s hand on his shoulder, and their free hands intertwined and extended to the side. He had insisted on leading, since he was teaching, but even so, being so close to the raven, who was much taller than him and even more handsome up close… It made Pelleas dizzy.

“Are you just going to stare at me all day or are we going to do something?” Naesala asked, startling Pelleas.

“O-of course. I mean, yes, we’ll do something. Just follow my lead. When I step, you use the opposite foot and follow me.”

“Sounds easy enough.”

“Right. We’ll start with my right foot, and your left.” He stepped back, and Naesala followed, nearly stepping on his foot. “And again. With our other feet.” This time, Naesala did step on his foot. “Ow!”

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright. Now, um… to the side, and, the other side, and…” They continued like this for quite some time, eventually waltzing around the room with minimal damage to Pelleas’s feet.

“This wasn’t as hard as I thought. No one took the time to really sit down and teach me, you know?”

“It really is simple once you get the hang of it.” They stopped, and now that they weren’t moving, Pelleas was again acutely aware of how close they were. He started to move away, but Naesala held onto him, and Pelleas felt his breath catch. “Did… you want to dance again?”

“No, I was just thinking… I need to thank you some way for this, right?”

“I-it’s not necessary. You don’t have to worry about it-” He was cut off by Naesala leaning down and kissing his cheek, making him freeze. Did that… really just happen? Not that he minded it, of course, in fact, he loved it, but-

Naesala laughed when he saw his expression. “Was that too much? Or are you looking for more?”

“I… No, it was very, um… Thank you?”

“I feel bad, you know. You spent all this time teaching me, and that’s all I gave you. Maybe I could do something more?” He was smirking as Pelleas stared at him, wanting to say something but instead only nodding slightly. “As I thought.” He bent down and kissed him, this time full on the lips. “How was that?”

“Good…” Pelleas mumbled, his head spinning.

“I thought you might like that. You’re not- Pelleas? Pelleas!” He quickly caught him, holding him up, as Pelleas nearly collapsed in a faint.


End file.
